conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Estreoth/People
A * Ma’n A-Fateen, born Drether 29th, 1282 - died Eidolus 9th, 1354, also called Mae'n Al-Fahteen and Serimus by some scholars, was an archeologist, enchanter, and inventor. He wrote a series of works regarding the Ancient Kingdom between 1310 and 1330. However, he is remembered mostly for the invention of the Arcane Cannon in 1335. * Mushin Al-Sahif, died Paratheon 5th, 1649, was a Sultan of Anktolia and the father of Umar Al-Sahif. He was killed by Koji Hiragawa and buried 6 days afterwards. 'Umar Al-Sahif' Umar Al-Sahif, born Canios 30th, 1626 is the eldest son of Mushin Al-Sahif. Umar is nominally the Mayor of the city of Anktolia. When the Death Bringer's invaded Estreoth, Umar's father was killed by Koji Hiragawa after he refused to collaborate with the Legion. Umar and Raakin had fled the city by this time and gathered up as many of Anktolia's soldiers as they could. Umar and his forces joined with the |Gunryo to retake the city several days later. With Mushin dead, Umar was to be named the new Sultan of Anktolia. However, Umar, feeling he wasn't yet ready for the task, instead appointed mentor Raakin as the Sultan. Raakin agreed, but only for a period of two years. Since that time, Umar has quickly become a far more competent leader. * Alzeschar, historically he was the ruler of the Koniim Empire. Several modern cults claim Alzeschar is an immortal god. The modern image of Alzeschar, which is that of a noble god, is far from the reality of the man. * Cardius Arothir I, A king of Morith, father of Cardius II. 'Cardius Arothir II' Cardius Arothir II, born Paratheon 9th, 1132 - died Harithus 20th, 1180, was the King of Morith from Drether 33rd. 1158 until Harithus 14th, 1180. Under his reign, Morith expanded westward into the Jenam Valley. His coronation on Eidolus 2nd, 1158 after the death of his father, Cardius the I On Harithus 12th, 1180, Cardius II fell ill and lapsed into a coma. After two days without awakening, his heir was temporarily given the throne. After six days of unresponsiveness, Cardius II died. After a state funeral, Cardius' body was buried in the Morith necropolis. 'Atsu' See: Atsu *'Avarild' was tha champion of the Ancient Kingdom and the first wielder of the Emeraldas. He died in BM 641 during the Great Cataclysm. B * Antillus Bismark, born Brimnas 8th, 1593 - died Canios 27th, 1629 AM, was the last king of Morith who ruled from Areytha 14th, 1612 until his death. He was executed by an angry mob during the wasting. * Areytall Bismark, - died Drether 9th, 1634 AM, was the queen of Morith during the reign of Antillus Bismark. * Tahiko Bismark, born Eidolus 17th, 1628 in Morith, is the son of Antillus and Areytall Bismark. C *'Celvar' was the second son of King Velnes and the later leader of the Ancient Kingdom; although he was never crowned king. He was slain by Alzeschar in BM 641. D 'Der J'ret' See: Der J'ret * Dorthas is an veteran soldier from Hetrea. He is known as the mentor of Aizar Helvate and one of his chief advisers. E * Aramathus Eidolon the First (also written as Aramathus Eidolon I), born 23 BM - died 61 AM, in the now Vehra Grasslands. He ruled Morith from its founding on 0 AM until his death. He sired one son in his life. Details of Aramathus' life are scarce. * Aramathus Eidolon the Second, born in 15 AM, the son of the Aramathus Eidolon the First. He began his reign in 61 AM after the death of his father. F G * Baus Gran is a drifter from an unknown dimension. H * Koji Hiragawa was a Dark Angel of the Death Bringer's Legion alongside his sister, Shoji, and leader of the Death Brigade. Koji was second in command of the entire legion among its most powerful warriors. During the Legion's invasion of Estreoth, he was His current state is unknown. 'Shoji Hiragawa' See: Shoji Hiragawa 'Aizar Helvate' See: Aizar Helvate * Ayotha Helvate is the mother of Aizar Helvate and the former wife of Mazer Helvate. * Breneus Mazer Helvate, born Laseral 8th, 1643, in Hetrea to Aizar and Ramia Helvate, is the current Heir Apparent of the Hetrean Empire. He currently resides in Hetrea and is mentored by his father in addition to many of Hetrea's greatest warriors. He sees Jet Seyre as a role model. * Ramia Helvate, born Ethius 9th 1626, is the wife of Aizar Helvate and the mother of Breneus and Teratha Helvate. She and Aizar were wed in 1641. * Teratha Helvate, born Eidolus 7th, 1645, is the daughter of Aizar and Ramia Helvate. * Mazer Helvate, born Canios 7th, 1576, died Rathius 29th, 1629, was the Lord of Hetrea from Canios 7th, 1618 until his death on Brimnas 31st, 1639. He was the father of current Lord of Hetrea, Aizar Helvate. His coronation was on Canios 9th, 1618. His funeral was Rathius 31th, 1629 and his body is interred in Valmnus. I J K * Elysa Karmum * Yuki Kiasagi * Korithas, born 84 AM - died 151 AM, was a warrior who became ruler of Mira in 117 after he slayed a sea beast. * Takashi Koshiro was a teacher at the Southern Temple and a mentor of Jet Seyre. * Hyet Keqreom is the official leader of the Jishe city guard and a ranking member of the cabal. Unlike many in the cabal, he is willing to meet and work with outsiders, if only to further his own goals. * Ulthar Marlim L * Keelis Laherus * Celus Landrus * Nela Landrus * Orimas Lelthos * Lina * Yinla Lunr-Al M * Alizar Ra-Amr Maazin, born 389, founded Anktolia in 434 AM. He is the first Sultan of Anktolia. * Genkaku Maboroshi is a legendary assassin from Anktolia. Is he feared worldwide for his abilities. * Reila Mader * Malicry is a member of the Gunryo and is an extremely powerful individual. He was a teacher to Yuki Kiasagi. * Kaeden Mathias is a brawler and gang member in the lower district of Morith. Known throughout the city as being a very deadly opponent. * Inmus Moria * Jager Mornock N * Ashe Nix is a fire mage from Rune. * Hyan N’Thal O ' Mardo Ogupsh '''invented the Rutoclapsher P * '''Parathios' is a god of nature, growth, and fertility. The Isle of Parathios is believed to be his domain. 'Eriditus Parsons' Eriditus Parsons was a Morithian scholar that lived from 1576 - 1651. His most famous work "Treaties on Drought and Sea Levels", published in 1630, introduced the theory of Global Dehydration to Estreoth. His results were controversial and there is no general consensus regarding his work on this matter. Parsons died in 1651, at the age of 75, in Kol'Mar. Note: The date of 1651 is actually a date in the future. Some details of Estreoth's future have been worked out and this is one of them. Q R 'Raven' See: Raven 'Animus Ridnious' See: Animus Ridnious * Rintheros was a Dark Angel in the Death Bringer's Legion and was the first * Lance Riven is a warrior from Tarcova who was present during the cities destruction by pirates. * Kenatim Ryrrja is a vassal of Prince Rytak Tarek and his childhood friend. S 'Raakin Saabir' Raakin Saabir, born Seranth 9th, 1594 in Anktolia, was the former mentor of Umar Al-Sahif and the current Sultan of Anktolia. His reign began on Paratheon 11th, 1649 and his coronation was the following day. 'Jericho Seyre' Jericho Seyre is a name branded over many worlds as a historical figure. As a warrior, he was unparalleled in his prime, in both ability and power he could outmatch any opponent. However, he suddenly vanishes from history after meeting a woman in a small fairly remote world. There she gave birth too James Seyre. After he death at the hands of bandits, James was abandoned at an orphanage as Jericho took off once again. Around twelves years later, he met another woman who consoled him over his grief. Eventually they married and had two children, Jet and Jay Seyre. However, his fear of her being killed force him to leave, afraid of losing her like his previous love. It is unknown if Jericho has ever walked upon Estreoth. 'Jet Seyre' See: Jet Seyre T *'Linos Tarek', born Rathius 12th, 1602 in Mira, is the current king of Morith and the father of Rytak Tarek. He has ruled Adal since Areytha 19th in 1623. His coronation was on Areytha 21st. During the Legion's Invasion, Linos provided enormous support for the Gunryo. * Rytak Tarek 'Garoshi Toreta' See: Garoshi Toreta * Eril Trago * Nelark vek Trenius was the Morithian general during the Reunification Wars. After his defeat at the hands of the Zetriotas Order, he was forced into political exile. He committed suicide in 1285. 'Kaichaiu Tsugara' See: Kaichaiu Tsugara U V 'Lloyd Vanler' Lloyd Vanler, born Brimnas 4th, 1607, is a Master in the Rune Knights and is the leader the Knights within the city of Rune. Vanler joined the organization in Drether 18th, 1621 at age fourteen. He reached his current position in Eidolus 9th, 1641 at the age of 34. Within Rune itself, Vanler is well known as being a chivalrous, caring man who puts the well being of the people above his own needs. Within the Knights, he is known as a strict, yet fair teacher and has produced some of the finest knights of the order. * Velnes was the last known king of the Ancient Kingdom. W * Wizard of Morith is a name that refers to the mysterious leader of the city of Morith. This persons name, age, and gender are all a mystery even to the mercenary army that controls the inner city. X Y Z Category:Estreoth Category:Individuals